1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a magnetic head used in a magnetic disc recording/playback device, and more particularly to a connection structure for connecting a circuit-wired suspension for a magnetic head to a read/write amplifier-board.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 8, for instance, in this type of suspension for a magnetic head, a base plate 10 is secured to the end of suspension 1 and this base plate 10 is secured to an actuator arm 9 to support suspension 1. A flexure 21 provided to the tip of suspension 1 is connected to a slider 22 on which a magnetic head is formed. A lead 23 partially secured by a support fork 25 formed on a load beam 24 connects the magnetic head on slider 22 to an external circuit such as, for instance, a read/write amplifier-board.
Base plate 10 a method such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,286 shown in FIG. 9, for instance, wherein first and second base plates 10 and 10' on each of which is formed a thin cylindrical boss, connect together so as to clasp suspension 1 and secure it to actuator arm 9.
However, when using a lead 23 which is not fully integrated with suspension 1 as above, the rigidity of the lead 23 affects the adhesion of suspension 1; as a consequence, the adhesion of slider 22 is damaged. Furthermore, wind pressure caused by the flow of air created by the revolutions of the recording medium also acts on lead 23, adversely affecting the floating position of slider 22.
Technology such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 219618/1992 has been proposed to solve these problems. The above publication discloses a configuration in which a lead comprising a wire leading out from a magnetic head element is integrated in a single-unit with a suspension mechanism. A non-integrated lead is used to connect the integrated lead to a read/write amplifier-board. This configuration improves the tracking ability of the suspension and of the magnetic head.
However, when the suspension is connected to the read/write amplifier-board by a lead as above, the connection operation cannot easily be automated. This is an impediment to cost reduction otherwise obtainable through automation.